


“I just ironed these pants!”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, star wars premier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: It’s only when the back of Dan’s knees bump against his bed and he falls flat on his back that he can let out a breathy laugh for how fucking predictable they are.A ficlet about suits and setting aside time.





	“I just ironed these pants!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “I just ironed these pants!”

It was Phil’s idea to keep their _Star Wars_ premier outfits under wraps. “I have a vision!” he kept saying. He wouldn’t let Dan get a peek at the pieces as they arrived, and so Dan was willing to play along. 

He had a vision too. A vision of suit inversion— white trousers and jacket, black shirt and shoes and lapels. He’d look like a stormtrooper, and that was half the fucking point. 

But still, he wanted to see what Phil had planned. Phil in a suit has always been a particular weak point of his. Getting Phil out of a suit was even better. 

That’s why, for once, Dan abandoned his habit of getting ready at the very last moment. They’ve given themselves some buffer time before they have to call a car, and they’re shouting from the closed doors of their respective bedrooms. “Ready?” Phil says, and Dan can clearly hear the smile in his tone. 

“Yeah,” he shouts back. He hears Phil’s door open and moves to do the same. 

Fuck. 

He looks so fucking good. 

A classic enough suit but with the pizzazz of gold paisley lapels and matching loafers. A bowtie that’s a little crooked and which Dan feels an overwhelming urge to reach out and correct. He follows that urge, even if Phil is still watching him wide-eyed and taking in the site of his own red carpet look. But being close enough to fix Phil’s bowtie means he’s close enough to kiss him, and he’s not about to resist that urge either. 

And Phil seems to have the same idea half a second sooner, because he’s kissing Dan and moving him backwards before he can question where they’re heading. It’s only when the back of his knees bump against his bed and he falls flat on his back that he can let out a breathy laugh for how fucking predictable they are. He’s so grateful for that buffer time they allotted themselves. 

“Phil,” he whines afterwards as they collect their bits of clothing from where they’ve been strewn on the floor, “I just ironed these pants! You left them all scrunched.” 

Phil giggles and doesn’t bother looking over as he buttons up his white shirt. “I was busy,” he shrugs. “Iron them again.” 

“I’ll iron your mum.” 

“I’ll leave your mum all scrunched.” 

Dan throws the offending trousers at him. “Let’s stop this now.”

“Deal,” Phil smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186010344104/i-just-ironed-these-pants) !


End file.
